Surviving New Orleans
by CookieDuo
Summary: Caroline Forbes was turned in New Orleans after a gruesome attack and she was taken under the wing of Marcel, the "king" of the city. During one fateful moment she catches the hybrids attention and from there things get complicated... There will be other TVD characters as well, but the story mainly focuses on Klaroline :) Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The new king of New Orleans

Being a vampire in New Orleans was like nothing else, you could do whatever the hell you wanted as long as you stuck by Marcel's rules, but being a vampire who befriended the witches made you an outcast to most. However, Marcel found Caroline's close connection to the witches to be useful and therefor she had become part of his inner circle, like a little sister who came and went as she pleased. But whenever he needed her, she would come.

Things however where different now, Caroline had been keeping her distance from Marcel and all his schemes since she learned of the witches plans to stop his tyranny.  
She had heard about the Original family of vampires, she knew Marcel was in love with the hybrids sister and that the two of them had been conspiring behind the hybrids back. She knew of the werewolf carrying his child and of his brother doing everything to protect her, but from what she learned from Sophie, the only thing that mattered to the man the witches were putting all their hopes onto was the child. 

Caroline had showed up to one of Marcel's meetings tonight, not because she wanted to but because she knew something grand was going to happen and she couldn't not show up.

She stepped inside the quarter and was immediately surrounded by some of Marcels closest, Drake being one of them.  
"Drake" she greeted him as he walked next to her, two others flanking either side of them.  
"Evening Caroline" he responded and cast a glance around the streets.  
"What's with the sudden protection detail?" she questioned and motioned to the men around her, there were even some on the roof following them.  
"After tonight it'll be gone" Drake reassured her and Caroline rolled her eyes at his antiques to keep her out of the loop.  
"I know this is about the hybrid, but as far as I know this has nothing to do with me" she pointed out and Drake only looked at her without saying anything. 

The rest of the way to Marcels they remained silent, Drake led her inside and disappeared to a group of some vampires she had seen around but never really been familiar with.  
She spotted Marcel standing in the corner talking to another leggy blonde, she was beautiful, Caroline tuned in her hearing to catch part of their conversation and quickly understood the blonde was none other than Rebekah Mikaelson and that the two of them had great plans of removing the hybrid tonight. 

She sighed and shrugged out of her jacket before walking inside Marcel's apartment and to the kitchen where she knew he kept his blood bags.

"Welcome home" she heard from behind her as she pulled out a bag of B+ and turned around to greet him with a smile.  
"Hey Marcel" she smiled and stepped into his arms as he opened them for a hug.  
"It's good having you back" he told her honestly and she pulled back with a laugh.  
"Please, I haven't been gone that long, and you know where I've been" she amended and he sighed as he leaned against the counter and watched her put the mug full of blood into the microwave before she turned to face him again.  
"I know you've been staying with Sophie, I don't like it Caroline. She knows what you mean to me, if she wants payback for Jane Anne; all she has to do is go through you." Caroline shook her head and sighed before pulling out the mug with fresh blood.  
"Please, Sophie isn't stupid; she knows all hell will descend if she touches a hair on my head. And besides, Sophie likes me, she just doesn't like that I like you" she clarified and stepped past him and out onto the balcony, looking down at the large gathering under her.

"So," she said as he came out and joined her.  
"That's Rebekah?" she asked and pointed to the blonde who was pacing back and forth nervously.  
"That's her" he said and Caroline smiled before she sipped at her cup.  
"She's pretty" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"She is, and she is also very deadly" he sighed and leaned on the railing.  
"Yeah, about that… What's going on here?" she asked and motioned to everyone.  
"We're going to take him out tonight" he told her and she swallowed, she already knew but Marcel didn't need to know that.  
"Okay, how exactly are you planning on doing that?"  
"The garden" he said and she nodded her head.  
"I see" she said in her own thoughts.

"Come on, it's almost time" he told her and straightened as his eyes met with Rebekah's who cast a curious glance at Caroline.  
Caroline left the mug in the kitchen before following Marcel into the courtyard. He led her over to Rebekah and a large crowd gathered around them.  
"Rebekah, this is Caroline" he introduced them and Caroline and Rebekah looked each other over before giving a brief nod of recognition.  
"Nice to meet you" Rebekah told her less then truthfully and Caroline laughed before responding with just as much sarcasm.  
"Likewise" Marcel frowned at their exchange but he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment.  
"He'll be here any minute" Rebekah told Marcel and as if on cue everyone heard steps coming into the circle, everyone spread out in a wide circle, and Caroline retrieved into the shadows behind Marcel and Rebekah and watched the newcomer with interest.

He was handsome was the first thing she noticed, and like Marcel she could feel power radiating of him, only the power she felt was tenfold the power Marcel had.  
He stopped in the middle of the ring and looked around, his eyes landing briefly on Rebekah before he turned to the masses again.

"Let's end this charade, shall we?" was the first words he uttered and Caroline couldn't help but enjoy his confidence and the way the words sounded with that British accent of his.

He threw out his hands and regarded the masses, focusing in no one in particular.  
"Vampires of New Orleans, do recall, that I am an Original, a hybrid! I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time, how long do you think Marcel will stay in power?" he asked and pointed at Marcel who remained poised and calm, she was impressed at his composure.  
"What if, one of you lot were to release me, knowing I would be eternally in your debt." He said with a smile before it quickly disappeared and a voice of threat replaced it.

"Oh, I would pity those of you who would dare to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular." He promised and looked at Drake who Caroline could see was struggling with holding himself back.

"To borrow a trick, from an old friend" he said and held up a coin for everyone to see, and Caroline took a step forward to get a better look, only to have Marcel block her sight when he positioned himself protectively in front of her.

"Whoever picks up this coin, gets to live!" he called out and dropped the coin to the ground, nobody said anything as he looked around the circle, seeing if anyone would step forward and take the coin, and for a moment Caroline was tempted, but she wanted to see how this would play out.  
"Now which one of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?" he questioned confidently and Marcel took a step forward, addressing everyone.  
"Anyone who wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now" so that was his name, Klaus Mikaelson. Marcel was confident of victory where he stood, she could see that much, but Caroline wasn't so sure, there was something about the hybrid that told her he was very much mistaken.

"Go ahead, the choice is yours" Caroline knew that was only something he said; every vampire in this courtyard was scared out of their mind. And yet all of them were sure of Marcel's victory, who wouldn't be?  
Klaus was facing off against at least thirty vampires and he was only one man after all, hybrid or not. Even his own sister had turned her back on him, and Caroline was sure this was going to end badly for everyone, one way or another.  
When no one went for the coin Marcel smiled and gave the order. 

"Take him" two vampires went against him, but they were dead before they could blink. Klaus smiled at Marcel and threw out his hands, but he wasn't prepared for the vampires standing behind him with chains. They tossed them and they caught around his wrists, they yanked him back and that's when everyone attacked at once. The only ones not in the cluster was Rebekah, Marcel and Caroline. 

For a few moments it actually seemed like they would win, the hybrid was chained up and he was being attacked over and over again. Both Rebekah and Marcel seemed pleased until something suddenly changed. Rebekah moved towards her brother with a dagger in her hand and as soon as she did, he looked up at her and his eyes were glowing yellow, he was audibly growling and Caroline could make out the fear on Rebekah's face.

All hell broke loose from there; Rebekah dropped the dagger and Klaus broke free, killing of every vampire in his way like flies. Caroline swallowed as she stepped up behind Marcel, who cast her a warning glance over his shoulder as he watched vampire after vampire go down.  
"Marcel, come and finish this!" he yelled with blood covering his chin and another vampire dropping at his feet. Marcel was furious and moved to meet him when she saw Rebekah grab his arm and hold him back.  
"No," she said nearly hysterical as she watched her brother slaughter more and more vampires.  
"Take the coin," Marcel looked at her unbelievingly and Caroline no longer had an idea where to leave her eyes. On the man destroying everyone coming for him or on his sister trying to save her lover.  
"What?" Marcel said in disbelief, she could see the terror on Rebekah's face.  
"He won't stop until everyone is dead, and he will kill you too! End this, pick up the coin" she begged him and he looked at her and she could see his pride was getting in the way, so she stepped up next to Rebekah and looked him in the eye.  
"Pick up the coin Marcel, or I'll join the rest of them" she threatened and pointed to the masses of dead vampires everywhere.  
"Enough!" Marcel called out just as Klaus grabbed the throat of another vampire and squeezed all the air out of her lungs before he dropped her ceremoniously to the ground.  
He stepped forward and kneeled down, picking up the coin and holding it in his palm.  
"I Marcel, pledge my legience to Niklaus Mikaelson." He said and tossed the coin away.  
"Well, well, the mighty Marcel bending down before me" he mocked and Marcel glared up at him in contempt.  
"The key to my kingdom is yours" he told him begrudgingly and Klaus smirked as his features went back to normal. He looked over Marcel's shoulder at Rebekah, a look of betrayal so deep Caroline had to look away, and then she felt eyes on her. She turned her eyes back and they locked with his, he cocked his head to the side and studied her and that was when she decided the smartest thing for her to do would be leaving.  
She turned around and grabbed her jacket, sending a look at Marcel who gave her a brief nod before she left the massacre and started down the street. She needed to get out of the Quarter fast, and she was just praying that Cami was working tonight; maybe she could stay at her place.


	2. Chapter 2: New Knowledge

Klaus was sitting in his mansion in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a sketchpad on his knee. He was drawing the girl he had seen earlier, the one Marcel had been so quick to shield from his prying gaze.  
There was no doubt she was quite the beauty, he could tell she was quite young, another thing that made him wonder just why she was so important to the former king of the quarter and it was something he intended to find out.  
He could still recall her searching blue eyes as they looked upon him not with disgust, but with fascination and curiosity. He remembered the way she had looked before she made her quick departure, like she was afraid of what would happen if she did anything else then look at him.

He looked up when he heard someone enter and smiled when he saw the blonde bartender, Cami.  
"Good evening love" he smiled and she sighed before she took her seat in the chair across from him and crossed her legs.  
"You wanted to see me?" she questioned and he could tell she still wasn't very happy with him, but he didn't have time to worry about such small things as he looked her in the eye.  
"Yes I did." He agreed and handed her the sketchpad, she took a look at the drawing of the girl and frowned before looking back up at him.  
"How do you know Caroline?" she questioned and Klaus smiled as he sat back. So Caroline was her name, a lovely name he agreed suited her.  
"I don't, that's why you are here" he clarified and he could see her jaw tense as she handed him back the sketchpad and sat back in the chair.  
"Who is she Cami?" he questioned and she shrugged, avoiding his eyes as she answered him vaguely.  
"She's a friend of Sophies" she stated and this piqued Klaus's interest; how could a girl with ties to the witch community be so important to Marcel?  
"Come on Cami, you can do better than that" he prodded and Cami looked up at him with calculating eyes.  
"That's all I'm saying" she insisted and stood up, getting ready to leave. Klaus couldn't let that happen though, not just yet. He flashed in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her deep in the eyes and compelling the truth out of her.  
"What is she to Marcel?" he questioned and Cami spoke without any emotion in her voice, like she was speaking on auto-pilot.  
"She's the closest thing he has to a family" she started and Klaus listened carefully to every word she said.  
"She may be his greatest weakness, but because she is friends with the witches they won't use her against him. She is to him what he was to you." She finished and Klaus mulled all this over as he compelled Cami to forget their conversation and sent her home.

He stood in front of his canvas and was less then surprised when the finished painting was a portrait of the young blonde who he now knew he had to befriend. It didn't matter that Marcel had pledged his allegiance to him, after all Klaus had molded him in his own image and he knew perfectly well he would never just give up if it had been him.  
One way or another Marcel would try to reclaim New Orleans and if Klaus had to use the blonde to stop that from happening, then so be it.


	3. Chapter 3: Blonde bonding?

**I do not own any part of the vampire diaries or the originals, the only thing of my own is the storyline.  
This story is kind of fresh out of my mind and its a work in progress, but I'm doing the best I can!  
If anyone has any ideas to what they wish would happen or a twist of some sort, please let me know, I'll try to fit it into the story :)  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Once again Caroline found herself in the midst of the quarter, making her way to Marcels place, only this time there were no bodyguards. She didn't rush as she walked down Bourbon Street and took in all the sounds, smells and views. People were on the street partying, some were drunk of their asses while others just had fun watching their friends getting shitfaced.  
It was a beautiful night, the music was blaring from different places, she could hear jazz, blues and modern rock, and she smiled to herself when she saw the vampires up on the roof, laughing and talking like nothing had changed.  
She didn't notice the man watching her from the shadows with fascination, and whenever she thought someone was watching her and she spun around, there were no one there.  
She didn't think anymore of it as she got to the courtyard and walked inside, it was almost empty today, a few vampires she recognized was lounging around and gave her a nod of acknowledgement when they spotted her.

She jogged up the stairs to Marcel's apartment and let herself in, she could tell he wasn't home from the lack of music and she shrugged out of her jacket and headed for the kitchen to grab some blood. She was aware Marcel preferred blood straight from the vein, but he kept bloodbags in store for Caroline's sake. She knew blood from the vain was better, but she had lost control more than once and ended up killing the poor soul she was feeding from, so she had decided on a different route.

She was standing on the balcony and deep in her own thoughts when she heard heels clicking and glanced to her side to see Rebekah standing next to her.  
"He's not here" Rebekah said and Caroline sipped her mug before nodding.  
"I know" Rebekah turned to face her and raised a brow.  
"Then why are you here?" she questioned irritated and Caroline sighed before turning around.  
"Because he wanted to see me, but if it bothers you that much, I'll leave" Caroline said and moved to walk past her, only to have Rebekah block her way.  
"What is he to you?" she questioned and Caroline raised a brow at the jealous note in the originals voice.  
"Or, more accurate perhaps; what are you to him?" Caroline mulled it over inside her head and quite frankly she wasn't sure herself.  
"To be honest;" she began and turned back around to look over the city.  
"I'm not sure" she said quietly and finished the blood in her mug.  
Rebekah didn't say anything as she mimicked Caroline and turned back around to look over the city that was bathed in the moonlight.  
"You know," the original started and her lips turned into a smile.  
"Three hundred years ago or so, this city was my home" she said almost sadly and Caroline didn't say anything, she just waited for the other girl to continue because she could hear there were more to the story.  
"We were happy here," she said and glanced at Caroline.  
"My brothers and I" she stopped and sighed as a painful expression crossed her features.  
"But you see, my father was coming after us, he wanted us all dead and we spent a thousand years on the run until he was the one who ended up with a stake in his heart." Caroline swallowed back some bad memories when Rebekah mentioned how their father had wanted them dead.  
"So we had to leave this city, Nik wanted nothing more than to protect our family from our father and he did some unforgivable things to achieve it, and yet it was always to protect us" she sighed and Caroline frowned, she thought Rebekah was on team Marcel.  
"How old are you Caroline?" she questioned finally and she wasn't sure whether she was asking her vampire age or human years, she answered both just to be sure.  
"I was seventeen when I turned, that was three years ago" she admitted and Rebekah turned around to face her with even more curiosity.  
"Then let me ask you this; how has a young vampire like yourself become a part of Marcels inner circle." Caroline turned away as images of that faithful night slipped into her mind and her hands tightened on the railing as she tried to push them away.  
"It's complicated" she bit out and heard Rebekah's laugh.  
"I'm a thousand year old vampire Caroline, complicated is nothing new to me." The truth was, Caroline wasn't sure if she wanted to share her story with the original, she barely knew her, it was clear she didn't like her very much and most importantly, she didn't know if she could trust her.  
"Why do you want to know?" Caroline finally asked out loud and Rebekah remained silent for a moment and for a few minutes Caroline didn't think she would answer her at all.  
"Because," she started and shot Caroline a tired look.  
"Marcel and my brother are made from the same cloth, I know how important loyalty is to both of them and I have never seen my brother let anyone in that wasn't family or had been loyal to him for more than a century. Now, considering Nik molded Marcel in his own image I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't imprint that idea in Marcels head. So that makes me question how a baby vampire like yourself could become someone of importance to Marcel?" Caroline could see Rebekah's point, and sometimes she had been thinking the same thing to, but maybe the reason for her importance was the most obvious at all and so Caroline shared the only reason she could think of without going into details.  
"He's my maker" she said bluntly and Rebekah looked unbelieving at first but when Caroline didn't change her expression or admit it was a lie she just looked confused.  
"He turned you?"  
"Yep, almost four years ago now" Rebekah frowned as she turned her back on the railing and Caroline could tell all sorts of thoughts were running through her head, and despite the fact that she didn't like the original all that much, Caroline decided to reassure her.  
"Look Rebekah, whatever I am to Marcel or whatever he is to me, it's got nothing to do with romance. As far as I can tell, you're the only one he's been seeing regularly ever since I first knew him and that was some years ago. I'm not a threat in that way" she reassured her before she passed her and walked inside to grab her jacket, she needed to be alone for some time and think everything over, and it didn't seem like Marcel was coming home any time soon anyway.  
Rebekah followed her inside but didn't say anything as she watched Caroline put on her jacket and put the empty mug in the sink.  
"Tell him I stopped by, will you?" Rebekah gave her a small smile and nodded her head.  
"Of course" Caroline knew that the two of them weren't friends and that they probably never would be, but they were getting along and Rebekah really wasn't that bad now that she knew where she was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4: First real encounter

Marcel stopped when he saw Rebekah lounging on his couch with a glass of wine and a book, she looked up at him before she returned her gaze to the book. He shrugged of his jacket and took a seat on the table, facing Rebekah.

"Caroline was here" she murmured and took a swig of her wine, she didn't even look at him and he had no idea whether she was upset with him or if something else was bothering her.  
"Did she say anything?" Rebekah shot him a look before she folded up her book and dropped it on the table next to him, finishing her wine and sitting up.  
"Only to let you know she was here" she said and stood up, and he was getting irritated by her vague behavior.  
"Stop walking away from me Rebekah, and just tell me what the hell is on your mind?" she stopped with her back to him and after a few seconds she turned around to face him.

"She told me you turned her" she said and crossed her arms over her chest, and the truth was that even though Caroline had told her there were no romance involved, she wasn't quite sure if she could believe that. Why else would he turn her?  
"What else did she say?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing just how much Caroline had shared and Rebekah rolled her eyes.  
"Nothing, she told me you turned her and then she left. Now, I just want to know why you did it" she stated plain and simple and Marcel tightened his jaw.

"I can't tell you that Rebekah. It's not my story to share" he told her determined and she gaped at him, feeling the need to stomp her foot like some bratty teenager, but she refrained from such childish anticks.  
"You've got to be bloody kidding me! The least you can do is tell my why you turned her!" she insisted and his temper got the better of him as he yelled back.  
"I never meant to turn her, it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did!" he shouted and Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it again and this happened a few times before she just stopped talking altogether, not understanding anything.

"If you want to know how she became a vampire, you should talk to her" he sighed and poured himself a big glass of whiskey, it had been a long day and it wasn't getting any better by the looks of it.  
"I…" Rebekah trailed off before she shook her head and threw on her jacket.  
"I should go" she said quietly and before he could say anything she was gone and he was left with the memories of the night he had found Caroline almost four years ago and the days following that led up to Caroline's change.

Unknowing to Rebekah and Marcel, Klaus had been listening and caught on to every bit of their conversation. He had plans to discuss some things with Marcel when he had picked up on his sisters' voice and decided it was better to let them fight it out before he made an entrance. The topic of their conversation however, surprised him and he realized that every day that went by, his fascination with the young vampire who he know knew was turned by Marcel, grew stronger and he felt it was about high time he made proper introductions.

Caroline was standing on the roof of one of New Orleans most popular jazz clubs and enjoyed the vibrant life she saw around her. The sound of the city was one of the things she loved the most, and jazz had always been a favorite of hers.  
She was thinking back to when she first turned, she had been uncontrollable and reckless and she had broken countless of Marcel's rules, all because she was so angry and full of hate for something that had happened to her while she was still human. She had lost count on how many people she had killed, how many _men, _she corrected herself and it was true. Caroline Forbes had never fed of our killed another woman, and she never would.

"It's a beautiful view from up here, isn't it?" a voice Caroline had heard for the first time a few days ago said from her right and she looked briefly towards him to see him stopping next to her.  
"Yeah" she admitted and for the first time since she became a vampire she actually felt unsafe, she knew there were a lot of other vampires who could kill her as easily as a fly, but she hadn't seen anyone kill the way she had with Klaus.  
"What's your name love?" he questioned and she restrained herself from rolling her eyes, he was the king of the city now, she was sure he already knew her name. "Caroline," he smiled as he sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the building.  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He stated and this time she couldn't help but snort at his comment, it was one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever.

He quirked a brow at her and she shook her head before she decided to take a risk and sat down next to him.  
"I am…" he started but she cut him off with a look before she looked down at the people below them again.  
"I know who you are, everyone has heard of Niklaus Mikaelson, or as I originally knew you as "the hybrid"," she said and he remained quiet. They sat like that for a long time, it could have been hours or minutes but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful and little by little the unsafe feeling in the pit of Caroline's stomach disappeared.

"You know," she started as she saw the sun coming up in the distance and he turned to look at her.  
"I've been in this city for almost four years now, and I don't think I've ever seen the sunrise" she said quietly and suddenly Klaus stood up and she looked up at him, looking unsure as he held out his hand to her. She bit her lip and realized if she took his hand there was no staying out of the war going on in the big easy anymore, she was befriending people on both sides and one day it could get her in a real messy situation. He waited patiently for her to decide, but it was the fascination for this man who had been alive for a millennium that finally led Caroline to take his hand hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet.  
He didn't let go of her hand right away, and Caroline wasn't oblivious to the little jolts she felt up her arm as their skin touched but she pulled her hand back and looked away shyly.

"Come on," he said and she looked at him curiously as he stepped onto the edge of the roof.  
"I'll show you the sunset from the nicest place in this city" he lured and she didn't think twice about it as she stepped onto the edge with him and followed him as he dropped to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Familial matters

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they are highly appreciated and I will take into consideration a lot of the things you say, you all have good points and I'm starting to get a little more of an idea on where I want this story to go.  
I have a question for you guys though, because I'm trying to figure out a little more about what I want Caroline's back story to be about and I can tell you as much as that she is from Mystic Falls and I have an idea on how she ended up in New Orleans. The thing I'm not sure about is her relationships with the people in Mystic Falls and how those are today.  
Would love some input on that!  
Other then that, I want to apologize for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter, but I felt I needed to get some more people involved and create a little bit of drama :D  
Please give me your input on what you think, and I hope you like it!  
Enjoy! :)**

Haley didn't much enjoy the company of Klaus, but right now she'd take even that if it meant she didn't have to be all alone in this grand big mansion, with restrictions to go outside alone ever since she got kidnapped. She sighed as she traced the bannister with her hand and walked up the stairs, the big house was just creepy when she was all alone with no one to keep her company.  
She stopped when she passed the door to Klaus' studio and took a few steps back, biting her lip before she hesitantly reached out and opened the door.  
She knew Klaus was a gifted artist, she'd seen some of his paintings back in Mystic Falls and no matter how much she disliked him, she couldn't deny he had talent. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in here, no one but Klaus was supposed to be in there but she was bored and had already searched through the rest of the rooms.  
The auburn walls were covered in both old and recent paintings and there were several covered up easels all over the room, she didn't even think about peeking because she figured some things were private.

She sat down on the lounge in front of the fireplace and picked up the open sketchbook and started looking through it, she could see where his touch had been light and the pen had been harder and at first there were a lot of landscapes, some she recognized as places in and around New Orleans, others she could tell were from the middle ages.  
She traced her finger along the lines of a portrait that he had drawn of the original family together; all of the siblings but none of the parents were present.

She put a hand protectively over her stomach when she saw the drawing of the little boy she assumed to be Henrik, their little brother that died and led to them becoming vampires.  
She had heard the story from Elijah some time ago and when she looked at the picture of the smiling boy now, the thought of her losing her son or daughter in some horrible way made her stomach constrict and a lump form in her throat.

She quickly moved passed the drawing and smiled when she came upon sketches of a smiling Rebekah, there were many of them, by the way her hair and clothing changed in each picture she figured they were probably drawn from his memories of their time together through the eras.

She frowned when she turned to another page and a smiling young girl, probably around her age, looked back at her. Haley could see this drawing was different from everyone else, the drawing was soft and it was so full of details, and she could tell it was a recent drawing by the fresh scent of pencil ink. She turned to another page and there was the same girl, only this time she wasn't smiling, her faced was closed off but her eyes shone big and bright with something she could only describe as deep fascination and even a hint of fear shining through.

Who was this girl? Was the first thing she could think, and there were more drawings of her, all of them with different expressions and all of them in different location, yet every time the girl looked beautiful no matter what.  
Haley was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even register someone entering the room. Elijah stood in the doorway for quite some time and watched the girl who was carrying his nephew or niece in her stomach, as she was going through his brother's sketches with deep concentration.

"You should not be in here" he said as he strode into the room with the same grace and poise as always, and Haley nearly jumped out of her seat by his words, turning around to glare at him with a hand over her heart.  
"Jesus Elijah, you could have scared me to death!" she complained and turned back around, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.  
"My apologies Haley, it was not my intention" she only nodded and scooted over to make room for him as he sat down next to her and glanced at what she had seen so interested in only moments before.

He frowned when he looked down at the sketch and didn't recognize the girl looking up at him, she was young he could tell and quite the beauty, but in all of the years he had spent with his brother he could not recall ever having seen the young woman. Haley looked at him with a curious expression and handed him the book so he could take a closer look.  
"Who is she?" she inquired quietly and for the first time in almost a millennium, Elijah had no answer to give.  
"I…" he started but was cut off as Rebekah came mumbling unintelligible words and dropped down on the other side of Haley.  
"Who is what?" she said out loud and Elijah handed Rebekah the book, looking at her with a lost expression.  
"Have you seen her before Rebekah?" he asked and Rebekah frowned as she looked down into Klaus' sketchbook, turning through the pages of the girl and each time she looked at the painting her confused expression grew bigger.  
"Yes but I…" she trailed off before she stopped on the last drawing of Caroline and realization dawned on her.

The drawing was of the night when he had taken back the city and Marcel had thrown in the towel, she could see herself off to the side, Marcel kneeling down with a coin in between his fingertips and there far in the back and yet the most outstanding part of the drawing, was the face of a young vampire who betrayed emotions of freight and horror, but the overpowering emotion in the girls eyes were fascination and curiosity.  
Rebekah knew in that moment that her brother had taken an interest in someone other than himself for once and whether he was doing this strategically or just out of own interest she didn't know, but she knew that Nik still believed that love was a vampires greatest weakness and deep down she hoped Caroline would make him weak, make him feel what she had felt every time she fell in love only to be hurt by either her love or the ones claiming to protect her.

"Her name is Caroline" she murmured and put the book down before she stood up.  
"She's a close friend of Marcels" she told Elijah and she could see his gaze darkening when she mentioned that little piece of information and knew that Elijah immediately suspected something was not right.  
"And how does our brother know her?" he said and Rebekah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I honestly didn't know he did" she said and turned to leave the room again, but she stopped when she saw Haley had fallen asleep with a hand on her stomach and her head resting on Elijah's shoulder.  
"I'll get her to bed" she murmured and looked around Nik's studio, realizing how much she actually missed being on friendly terms with her big brother.  
"You better make sure she hasn't touched anything 'Lijah, you know how he gets" Rebekah said before lifting Haley into her arms and carrying her across the hallway to her room.

Elijah walked around the studio in deep thought and made sure everything was in place, his head was set on finding out about this Caroline, who she really was and what intentions she had with his brother or what intentions Klaus may have with her. He knew it would be a foolish move to go after the girl to get back at Marcel, Elijah knew that if it was Rebekah and someone had gone after her to get back at him, he would start a war that wouldn't end until the person responsible was dead, and that is exactly what he feared would happened if Klaus got to involved with this young Caroline.

Elijah left the studio and closed the door after him, he could hear Haley sleeping soundly and Rebekah rummaging around in her own room, he pulled out his phone as he descended the stairs and prepared to leave to attend to some urgent matters.  
"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other side of the call and Elijah straightened his jacket as he left the house.  
"Sophie," he said briefly and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him.  
"I need some information on a young vampire by the name of Caroline, apparently involved with Marcel in some way" he said and after a few beats he got Sophie's answer and a small smile spread over his lips.  
"Very well, see you soon" he promised and hung up the phone, putting it back inside his inner pocket before he went in the direction of the grave yard.


	6. Chapter 6: Jumbled thoughts

**This chapter is a little different then the others, several things are happening at once with different characters but I'm trying to make it so that everything is connected in some way or make sense at least.  
Hope you like it!  
And thank you all so much for the reviews, they are really helpful! :)**

The pink sky was almost magical where they stood in the park and watched the sun go down in silence, neither of them had spoken anything since they left the rooftop, and Caroline didn't know how to relate with Klaus.  
She trained her eyes on the sky and noted the color turning red, a flash of images from the first night she had seen him appeared inside her mind and suddenly all she could see was blood everywhere. She stumbled backwards and braced her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath and putting some distance between the two of them.  
"Caroline?" he said cautiously and took a step towards her, but she held up her hand to stop him and straightened, a cautious look in her eyes.  
"Stay away from me" she said quietly, the memories invading her mind was mixed with memories from long ago when she was still living in Mystic Falls, where she had first encountered the supernatural world.  
He frowned and cocked his head to the side, she looked away when it felt like he could see right through her.  
"What's wrong?" he took another step forward and she backed up with her hands working as a wall in front of her.  
"Please" she whispered and swallowed.  
"Just stay away" he could detect fear in her voice and was left wondering what brought it on so suddenly.  
"You don't have to fear me Caroline, I won't hurt you" he promised and she closed her eyes and shook her head, he could see she was visibly shaking.  
"Someone else told me that" she murmured before she looked up at him with penetrating distrustful eyes.  
"He lied" she said before she flashed away without any further explanation and Klaus was left contemplating her words.

The first thing she did when she got back to her own apartment was grab a bag of B+ and fill a mug before sticking it in the microwave, and leaning back against the counter, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  
While she waited for the microwave to finish, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she hadn't called for months. It took three rings before her mom's voice sounded from the other line.  
"This is Sheriff Forbes" she closed her eyes and felt tears brimming when she heard that voice she hadn't heard in so long.  
"Hello?" Caroline swallowed and pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the end-call button just as the micro dinged and it took a few seconds before she managed to turn around and take out the cup.

She walked into her bedroom and put the mug on her nightstand, walking over to her dresser and kneeling down she searched through the bottom drawer and under all her clothes she pulled out a photo album and brought it back to her bed.  
She sat down cross legged and turned open the first page, bringing the mug to her lips and sipping slowly as she looked through the pictures. She stopped on a page and traced her hand over the three pictures tenderly, a small smile gracing her lips at the same time tears billed in her eyes.  
The first picture were of three smiling girls, two of them in cheerleading costumes, she remembered that day, it had been right after cheerpractice and she, Elena and Bonnie was going to have a sleepover at Caroline's. It was a long time ago, they were fifteen and it was before Elena's parents died in the car accident where Elena miraculously survived.  
They had been so young and careless back then, none of them had known there was so much more to the world, so much darkness and horror.  
She looked at the second picture and sighed, it was of her and Bonnie; that was right after summerbreak and the first day at school, they had both been worried about Elena but they'd made a pact to be there for her and help her through everything as best they could.  
The last photo was probably the one she was most confused about, it was of her and Stefan, they hadn't really been close friends, but he had kind to her and Caroline knew that in retrospect she pretty much owed Stefan her existence.

She closed the album when she felt tears trailing down her cheeks and finished the blood before putting down the mug and crawling under the covers.  
She knew it was a new day and she had a lot to do, but she just wasn't in the mood and she wouldn't get anything done either way.

Elijah moved swiftly to the tomb where he had first convinced his brother of Haley's pregnancy and he could sense Sophie was already there, she was pacing the room and she looked worried when he laid eyes on her.  
"Sophie" he said and she halted before looking at him, her expression was anything but friendly and he frowned at the hostility he saw on her face.  
"Elijah" she greeted him coldly and took a defiant stance.  
"All I want is information" he said and her eyes hardened even more.  
"Information you won't get from me" her voice was cold and rational, he didn't like the tone in her voice but figured threats would get him nowhere.  
"Why is she so important to keep secret?" he wondered as he sat down and crossed his legs.  
"Because she has nothing to do with this, Caroline is neutral ground and I'm planning on keeping it that way" she informed him and he looked at the brunette with interest.  
"She holds an importance to you as well" he clarified and the fact that she didn't deny it confirmed his words.  
"I wish the girl no harm Sophie, but it seems my brother has taken an interest in the young girl and I would like to know why" he informed her and he could see worry flashing in her eyes and then it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
"Keep your brother away from her" she said almost threatening and Elijah stood up and looked hard at Sophie. He could not deny he owed the witch a great deal, but threatening his family was something he could not overlook.  
"Threats won't do you any good Sophie, now I suggest you tell me why and I will consider your request" he said and Sophie turned her back on him and he could almost hear her thinking.  
She turned back around and her expression was determined as she stepped forward and looked at him hard, her voice was strong when she spoke.  
"Leave it alone Elijah, don't forget my life is still tied to Haley and the baby" she said and walked past him, and out into the dark night.  
Elijah turned around and watched her disappearing figure, he was even more determined now to find out what was so special about this Caroline and it seemed the only way to find out was to see the girl for himself.


	7. Chapter 7: New friends & Old stories

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have just been so caught up in school and a lot of other things lately, but I'm back on track again... I think at least, and here is just a short little chapter, it's got some Davina and Rebekah in it, hope you like it! :)) And I can't say how much I appreciate your reviews, they are awesome and I would love some more input, you guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

"Marcel!" Caroline called as she stepped into his new home and looked around, it had come as no surprise to her when she heard the news of the Mikaelsons taking back their old estate, but she was surprised that Marcel hadn't informed her himself.  
"Out here Caroline" she turned around and followed his voice out onto a balcony much like the one at the old estate, this too had a nice view of the city and Caroline leaned against the railing next to him, she could smell the fresh blood on him and she knew he had recently fed.  
"You could have told me about the move" she said quietly and he turned to glance at her before giving her an apologetic smile and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"It slipped my mind, I apologize" he said and she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really that important but they both knew he was the only security she had in this world and the closest thing to family she had left, so when he pulled her closer she leaned into his side willingly and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"How are you holding up? You know with the change of power and all" Caroline said and glanced up at him and he didn't say anything for a long time, just looked into the dark night with an unreadable expression.  
"I'm his right hand man Caroline, I should be glad I'm still alive" he said and Caroline nodded her head, knowing he was probably right but she could tell there was more to it than that.  
"And Davina?" she asked and Marcel pulled back and walked inside, and Caroline knew it was because he didn't want to discuss the teenage witch outside where anyone could hear.

She closed the door behind her and followed Marcel into an office looking room.  
"She is coping, but…" he trailed off looking at Caroline and she felt guilty because she already knew what he was going to say.  
"She misses you Caroline, it has been some time since the last time you went to see her" he admonished softly and Caroline sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs and looking anywhere but at him.  
"I know, it's just… easier this way" she said more to herself then to him but he caught onto her words anyway and frowned before kneeling in front of her.  
"How so?" he said and she looked up at him with a sad smile before looking out the window.  
"The less time we spend together the less important we become to each other and the less it will hurt when one of us inevitably leaves" she stated matter of factly and Marcel had to think twice before responding to her words, taking into consideration Caroline's past before he said anything.  
"You are afraid of getting your heart broken" he clarified and she scoffed before standing up and turning her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself, pretending like the mere notion of that was ridiculous.  
"I'm not _afraid_" she protested and gritted her teeth, trying to come up with the right explanation.  
"Just taking my precautions" she said before turning around to face him, and he looked at her with that concerned look he had reserved for her for the first year of her transformation, always worrying about her and she had brought him right back to that with her insecurities.  
"Caroline…" he said and started to moved towards her but she cut him off with a shake of her head and walked past him out into the hall.  
"Is she here?" she asked over her shoulder and Marcel frowned, Caroline rolling her eyes at how clueless he was.  
"Davina, I take it she's still staying with you" she said with a raised brow and Marcel and sighed before nodding his head and pointing to the end of the hall.  
"She had a long night, I think she's still sleeping" he said and Caroline gave a brief nod before disappearing down the hall, leaving Marcel to contemplate what to do with the women in his life.

* * *

Caroline knocked softly on the door before she let herself in and closed the door carefully behind her. The sixteen year old brunette was sleeping soundly in her nightdress with only a blanket wrapped around her and Caroline sighed and sat down on the bed next to her head.  
Davina stirred a little when Caroline played with her curls softly and stroked a hand through her hair tenderly, thinking about everything Davina had gone through was always a problem for Caroline, just because her story was so different and yet so similar.  
Caroline had never told her story to anyone except for Marcel, but Davina had been the closest thing Caroline had ever had to a sister and maybe it would make it easier on her if she knew Caroline's story.

Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Davina blink her eyes open and look up at Caroline, a small confused smile appearing on her young features.  
"Caroline?" Caroline blinked out of her trance and looked down at Davina who had her head in her lap and reached out to take her hand.  
"Hey sweetie" Caroline smiled and Davina took her hand happily, squeezing so tightly it was like she was afraid of letting go.  
"You're really here?" Davina questioned and Caroline felt even more guilty when she saw the doubtful look in her eyes and nodded her head and scooted back, motioning for Davina to sit up next to her. After a few moments hesitation, Davina did what Caroline wanted and sat up next to Caroline, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and their hands were still interlaced.  
"Why haven't you come and seen me?" Davina murmured quietly and Caroline lay her head down on Davina's shoulder, thinking over her words carefully before answering.  
"I wish I had a good explanation Davina, but the truth is I don't. So much has happened these last few weeks, months really, and I've been doing my best to not get caught in the middle of the vampire-witch war raging on outside" she said and Davina nodded her head, she could understand that better than anyone.

"Davina" Caroline murmured and looked up at the younger girl who watched Caroline curiously.  
"Would you like to hear my story?" Davina looked unsure for a moment before finally nodding and tucking her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around them.  
"Is it bad?" Davina whispered and Caroline smiled sadly and looked at her, deciding she wasn't doing anyone any favors if she started lying now.  
"It's not good" she said and sat back against the headboard, playing aimlessly with her hands, and then a thought crossed her mind.  
"Davina, have you met Rebekah?" Davina frowned at the sudden question but shrugged and looked at the closed door across the room.  
"A few times"  
"Do you like her?" Davina turned her head slightly sideways to look at Caroline, a small smile gracing her lips.  
"I don't know her well enough to say" she said maturely and Caroline nodded her head, feeling the same way, and that is why she did what she did next.

* * *

Rebekah was bored out of her mind where she sat in the big mansion and had nothing to do with herself, Haley was sleeping again, and Elijah was busy doing whatever it was that Elijah did. As for Nik, well he wasn't talking to her much these days and she had no idea where he was anyway. She frowned when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and hesitated to answer when she couldn't recognize the number, but she was an original for god's sake!  
"Yes?" she said and leaned back in the very comfortable armchair she was currently receding in.  
"Rebekah?" the voice was familiar and Rebekah leaned forward as she searched her mind to put a face to the voice.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Caroline," and Rebekah could see it right away, the face of the young vampire who was so important to Marcel and who had caught her brothers attention.  
"How did you get my number?" she questioned and Caroline laughed on the other end, Rebekah could hear someone else breathing next to Caroline and wondered what this conversation was truly about.  
"Marcel" Caroline said simply and Rebekah sighed, she didn't know what to do with him anymore, he had ended things with her to prove his loyalty to her brother too many times, and yet she still harbored feelings for the man.  
"What do you want then?" she asked and for a moment it was silent on the other end before she heard Caroline take a deep breath.  
"I know you want to know why Marcel turned me and how I became important to him, I was just about to tell the story to Davina, you can come to if you want" she said silently and Rebekah considered it for a moment, thinking it may be some trap but she was too curious and besides, Rebekah was fascinated by both Davina and Caroline, perhaps she could find out something useful about them.  
"I suppose you are at Marcels?"  
"Yeah, second floor, the room at the end of the hall" Caroline said and Rebekah stood up and grabbed her car keys, making sure not to make too much noise, she didn't need either of her brothers to find out she was leaving or where she was going.  
"I'll be there in ten minutes" she said and hung up the phone, flashing out when she heard someone coming down the stairs, leaving before someone could stop her.


	8. Chapter 8: Carolines Story

**This chapter is a long one, it has a small prologue of what the next chapter is about, but the large part is Caroline's story.  
This chapter contains some pretty graphic violence, just so you are warned.  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

Elijah was surprised when he came home to find the house nearly empty, the only sounds were those of Haley breathing and a paintbrush across a canvas. He made his way through the house and knocked on his brother's studio doors before letting himself in and walking over to the couch, sitting down while he watched Klaus paint with a steady hand.

"Evening Elijah" he said without turning around, not straying the slightest from the painting.  
"I see your back to painting" Elijah declared and leaned back, trying to get a glimpse of the painting his brother was working on.  
"Yes, you have keen eyes" Klaus mocked and Elijah chose to ignore him as he stood up and joined him by the canvas, letting his eyes take in the almost blank canvas.  
"May I ask what it is you are painting?" Klaus glanced at him before dipping his paintbrush into yellow paint and bringing it back up to the canvas.  
"You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll tell you" he said and Elijah had already figured as much, deciding not to push Niklaus further and opted to instead turn around and walk over to the window, straightening his suit jacket.  
"Very well, have you seen our sister tonight by chance?" Klaus laid down the paintbrush and wiped his hands on a worn rag, pouring himself a drink before answering Elijah.

"I believe she left not too long ago, she received a phone call and left before I could ask who it was" he shrugged and Elijah gave a brief nod.  
"I see, well she has a mind of her own our sister, it was much easier when we weren't what we are" Elijah reminisced and for a moment Niklaus remained silent as well, before he cleared his voice and approached Elijah with a grin and open arms.  
"Now, now, none of that sentimentality. I think celebrations are in order, don't you?" he asked cheerfully and Elijah looked at him in confusion and Klaus stopped next to him and looked out at their old family home, the home that was now theirs again.

"Now that the city is once again ours, I believe a celebratory ball is in order, don't you? And who better to make it happen then our dear sister?" he smiled and Elijah knew his brother well enough to know that there was something else than just celebration behind his brothers idea, but he could not deny that it would give Rebekah immense pleasure and it had been quite some time since Elijah felt comfortable around his family, why not give it a shot.  
"I think Rebekah would enjoy that" Elijah agreed and as they both stood there and looked out at their property, Elijah felt hope for his family and that perhaps they could build a home they would stay in this time.

* * *

"Rebekah?" Marcel frowned as the female original walked through his doors and she looked at him shortly and crossed her arms.  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to see you" she said and he was taken aback by the coldness of her voice. He knew he had hurt her when he had once more chosen her brother over her, but he never believed she would show him such open hostility, especially not after the last conversation they had.  
"Then why are you here?" he tried to remain as cool as always, but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was much older and much stronger then him, if she wanted to hurt him it would be all too easy.  
"I was invited" she quipped and headed for the stairs, and he followed behind her and grabbed her, she looked down at his hand around her wrist and looked up at him with icy eyes.  
"Let go of me" she said silently and he recognized in that tone, the same thing he recognized in Klaus, they were more dangerous when cool then they were when openly showing their anger. He let go of her and put up his hands as if admitting defeat.  
"Caroline invited me, and I don't want to keep her waiting" she said sweetly before flashing up the stairs and into Davina's room, where he could barely register the door closing.

He sighed and walked back to the main room, turning up the music and taking a seat in front of the burning furnace, he didn't even want to think about what those three girls could be planning in that room, the truth was that under his roof was currently the strongest woman he knew, the most powerful one by a long shot and the most scheming vampire he had ever met in the same room, put all of that together and you have a recipe for catastrophe.

Both Caroline and Davina looked up as the door opened and shut, Rebekah standing there and looking at the two of them on the bed.  
"I'm here" she announced and Caroline rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance, she was usually the dramatic one around here.  
"We can see that" she said and motioned for Rebekah to join them on the bed and for Rebekah this was new, she had never really had any girlfriends so to speak and she had definitely not been in this situation before. She walked over to the bed and sat down hesitantly, removing her boots before tucking her legs beneath her and finding that to be the most comfortable position.  
"I believe the two of you have met" Caroline said and looked between Davina and Rebekah, none of them seemed too pleased with each other, but they would just have to deal with it.  
"We have" Rebekah acknowledged and Davina looked away defiantly, she had problems with trust and she trusted Rebekah least of all.

"Look, I get the two of you don't like each other, but I promised Davina to tell her my story, and I know you want to know why Marcel turned me, so it's easier telling you when you're both here, that way I won't have to say it twice." She said and Rebekah and Davina exchanged looks, coming to a silent agreement of tolerating each other at least until Caroline was done with her story.  
"Fine, I'll behave" Davina gave in and Rebekah only nodded to share her agreement, Caroline closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before addressing them both.

"I'm warning you though, it's a long and complicated story, if any of you have second thoughts, now is the time to leave" she said and looked between the two of them only to get a snort from Rebekah.  
"I've lived for a thousand years Caroline, I know about long and complicated" Caroline smiled a little at that before looking at Davina who only raised a brow at her.  
"I don't have anywhere to be" she shrugged and Caroline laughed at that before grabbing a pillow and pulling it to her chest, both Rebekah and Davina noticed how Caroline's eyes glazed over before she started to talk.

"I used to live in Mystic Falls, it's a small town in Virginia, the kind of town where everyone knows everyone, and my mom was the town sheriff." She started and Rebekah tensed up a little, she had no idea Caroline was from Mystic Falls, and she knew very well who Sheriff Forbes was.

"I had almost everything you want as a seventeen year old girl in high school. I was popular and head cheerleader, I was the head of more than one committee and I had the best friends a girl could ask for, the only thing I didn't have that I wanted desperately was love, not even that, I just wanted a hot boyfriend" she said before looking up at the girls with a small smile.  
"Yes, I was that shallow" "anyway, on the summer before our sophomore year, my best friend Elena, the sweetest girl in town, was in a car accident where both of her parents got killed. They drove of a bridge and nobody knew how, but Elena somehow got out of the car and was found on the riverbank, she'd survived but none of her parents did." Rebekah had already learned all of this from Stefan, but she didn't tell that to Caroline because she wasn't aware how Elena's story was important to Caroline's yet.

"Oh god, I'm just, I know this sounds like it has nothing to do with me, but when we started school after summer there was this new guy attending our school and he was hot, I of course developed a crush right away and I was pissed off and heart broken when he told me we were never going to happen and the only one he showed interest in was Elena. Poor perfect Elena Gilbert, that's how I felt then and there. His name was Stefan by the way, if any of you wondered."  
"Was he a vampire?" Davina questioned and Caroline smiled at her and nodded.  
"Yes he was, only I didn't know about that at the time, I didn't know vampires and werewolves and witches were real, but it didn't take long before I became all too aware." She said and then she closed her eyes, swallowing hard before opening her mouth to speak and then shutting it again, the words unwilling to form in her mouth.

"Caroline, are you alright?" she opened her eyes to look at Rebekah and shook her head briefly.  
"I've never told anyone about this before, Marcel knows because I let him inside my mind to see for himself," she said and then and idea crossed her mind and she looked curiously at Rebekah.  
"Can you do that too?" she wondered and Rebekah looked surprised at the other blonde before looking at Davina.  
"I can, but I'm not able to show it to anyone else" she frowned and Davina held out her hand for Caroline to take.  
"I can see it if I hold both of your hands, it's like a wave really, whatever you show Rebekah I can see as it goes through both of your minds, its complicated" Rebekah and Caroline both took Davina's hands and Caroline took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and thought back to those bad memories she had tried so hard to suppress.

* * *

_He was so handsome with his dark features and mysterious aura, she could tell just from looking at him that he was a bad guy, as bad as they came, but there was something so tempting about that, and besides he wanted her. "Damon Salvatore" was his name and she was sure she was in love, he was nice to her and told her how pretty she was, and she reveled in the fact that he was Stefan's older brother and he wanted her, not Elena, her. _

_He felt so good against her skin, his lips down her torso felt like heaven and she was lost in blissful feelings, but when she opened her eyes his features changed and he became a monster. She tried to scream out but he clamped a hand over her mouth and then he did something to her, he looked her in the eyes and ordered her not to scream or fight back and then she didn't, it was like her body wasn't hers anymore. He sank his fangs into his neck and she could feel the blood leave her veins, tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks and then everything went black. _

_She woke up with a sore neck and vague memories of the previous night, she turned her head to the side and saw the dark devil sleeping in the bed next to her, than she caught her reflection in the mirror and fought to keep back a sob as she saw the blood on her neck and the bite marks.  
She placed a hand softly over her neck and closed her eyes and clamped her teeth together as the wound on her neck stung and she realized she had to get out of there and away from him. She had no idea what he was, but she was terrified and he might hurt her more if she stayed. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and put them carefully on the floor, afraid to make noise to wake him.  
She pushed herself carefully of the bed and padded across the floor towards the door as carefully as she could, and she froze when a floorboard creaked under her weight, she closed her eyes briefly and turned her head to look at the bed, relief rushing through her when he was still sleeping.  
She took those last few steps towards the door and grabbed the doorknob and just as she turned it.  
"Good morning" she jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the monster and screamed out backing away. He stalked her like a predator stalks his prey and it became abundantly clear to her that it was exactly what this was, he was a predator and she was his prey.  
A small sob left her lips as she hit her dresser and then she saw the lamp there, reaching out for it.  
"Don't do that" he warned but she had no intention of listening to him so she grabbed it and hit him in the face with it, only resulting in his head turning before he looked back at her with anger on his face. She screamed and scrambled over the bed, grabbing things to throw at him as she went.  
"Stay away from me!" she shouted terrified before flinging a vase at his head and running around the bed to try and get to the door, only for him to catch her and throw her on the bed.  
"This could have gone so much better" he mused and she threw a pillow at his head.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed out again, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then he brought the pillow back up to his nose and she could see blood on it, and a second later he was back to the monster he had been last night and she didn't even have time to scream before he was on her, his fangs in her neck and then everything went black again. _

_"__You can keep Stefan, I've got the older hotter brother" she said and grinned at Elena during cheer practice after Damon dropped her off, neither Elena or Bonnie seeming to thrilled about Caroline's new boyfriend.  
"Caroline, be careful okay, Stefan says his brother is bad news" Caroline scoffed at Elena's comment, thinking the brunette was only jealous, and brushed it off, calling everyone back to practice, but making sure to keep the scarf around her neck at all times, no one could see the marks marring her neck. _

_"__What do you think?" she asked as she held up the dress in front of the mirror and turned sideways, looking at Damon residing on her bed.  
"I don't care, you're superficial, deal with it" he said and she sighed looking at him.  
"I would like some help please" she stated again and he rolled his eyes, grabbed her around the waist and rolled her onto the bed, hovering over her and removing stray locks from her face, it almost seemed like a tender moment.  
"I don't care about dresses Caroline, just shut up" he said and brushed the hair away from her neck, once more sinking his teeth into her and she knew now not to resist or scream as he drank his fill from her. _

_"__I told you to get Elena alone" he said dangerously with his hands around her waist from behind and she shivered at the anger in his voice.  
"I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it" she whispered and stood frozen in his arms on the lawn outside of the fell property.  
"Please don't kill me" she whispered in a choked voice and he ran a hand soothingly through her hair.  
"Shh, shh," he said and kissed her neck, brushing his hand up and down her arm.  
"It will be over quickly" he promised and sank his fangs into her neck, her eyes widened and she thought for sure she was going to die, but then he pulled away choking and she spun around in horror, a hand going to her neck.  
She looked on in shock as Stefan appeared out of nowhere with a syringe in his hand and plunged it into Damon's neck, he fell to the ground unconscious. She took a step back and it didn't seem like Stefan noticed her presence before that exact moment and he stepped up to her, looking her in the eyes.  
"You won't remember any of this ever happened, you will leave Mystic Falls and never come back, go to a place you've never been before and have the time of your life, live your life to its extent and don't ever look back" he compelled her._

* * *

Caroline pulled her hand away and didn't realize she'd been crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She hurried to wipe away her tears as Rebekah and Davina sat watching her quietly.  
"Elena had given me a skin cream laced with vervain, that's why Stefan was able to compel me, it wasn't in my blood" she clarified quietly and Davina didn't say anything, just looked at Caroline with new eyes and squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
"Damon bloody Salvatore" Rebekah grumbled and Caroline frowned, looking at the other blonde.  
"You know Damon?" Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"I loathe Damon, thank you very much. My brothers and I moved here from Mystic Falls, so safe to say we know all of your little friends" Rebekah muttered and for some reason, Caroline wasn't even surprised to hear it.  
"Well, there is a reason I never went back, not even after I was turned and all the memories came back. Mystic Falls was a chapter of my life that I had already buried in the ground and I didn't want to dig it up again."  
"Who can blame you" Rebekah agreed and Caroline smiled at that.  
"But that still doesn't explain why Marcel turned you" Rebekah stated and Caroline sighed, holding out her hands again.  
"This is just something I frankly don't want to tell, it will be a hell of a lot easier to show it to you" she said and Rebekah took her hand again, and even though she had experienced immense amounts of pain during her thousand years, she found herself preparing for the images she was about to see.

* * *

_New Orleans was like nothing she had ever dreamed, it was beautiful, full of culture and the life was so vibrant, she couldn't believe she had been stuck in little freaking Mystic Falls all these years when she could have experienced so much more.  
She had heard the French quarter was supposed to be the best part of NOLA, it was said to be like nothing else and no experience could match up to it, and adventurous and young as she was she wanted to see it by night.  
She had been living in the city for a few weeks and she had managed to get a few friends, but not many, so she found herself walking the quarter on her own, but there were so much life and music and laugh around her that she didn't have it in her to worry that something might happen to her.  
She stopped outside a bar where jazz music was flowing through the doors and closed her eyes and just listened for a moment, reveling in the culture surrounding her. She opened her eyes and smiled before continuing down the street, not really knowing where she was going, that's what made it so exciting, she didn't have any one place in mind. _  
_"Help!" she stopped and frowned when she heard someone calling out, she turned around in a circle but she couldn't see anyone, all the life and people had faded away slightly and she was alone deep into the quarter and still she didn't worry. She started to walk again when she heard the same cry for help and this time she could hear it coming from the alley to her right.  
"Hello?" she called out carefully and took a few hesitant steps towards the alley.  
"Hello, is anyone there?" she called a little louder and moved further in when she heard a soft whimper. She squinted her eyes to try and see through the darkness and saw a figure lying on the ground a little further into the alley.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?!" she called out as she jogged over to the person on the ground, it was a girl she could see, a young girl by the looks of it and Caroline could smell the sweet blood stench. She dropped down to her knees and turned the body over, the girl was lying there with her eyes wide open and her throat was torn up, Caroline screamed and slapped a hand over her mouth before shuffling backwards away from the dead girl.  
She pushed herself of the ground with shaky hands and her feet were unsteady, even more so when she noticed all of the blood covering her hands and she started shaking them frantically as she tried to shake away all the blood. _

_"__My, my what do we have here?" A chill voice rang out from behind her and she spun around, a horrible feeling of terror clotting up all of her nerves. She didn't say anything as the man approached her, he was young and handsome and something flickered inside her mind, but it was like a wall slammed over whatever it was that was trying to break through to the surface.  
"Stay away" she said meekly and backed up and a cold shiver ran up her spine as the man chuckled darkly and then suddenly three others joined him, one was behind her and she knew she this was it, there was no way for her to get away and so she only braced herself for what was to come.  
"Help!" she screamed out and as soon as the words left her lips a hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened as she fought back as hard as she could, but the facts were that she was a seventeen year old girl fighting of four grown men that was much stronger than her, she didn't stand a chance. _

_"__No, please!" she begged as the first guy she'd noticed threw her against the brick wall and she winced as she slammed her head from the impact, she brought a hand up to feel where she'd struck it and it came back even more bloody than it had been.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll enjoy it" the guy smirked in southern drawl and as he reached out to grab her she sliced her nails across his face and he hissed out before slapping her across the face.  
"Fucking bitch!" he growled and yanked her by the hair until she cried out in pain and he slammed her head back into the wall, she went extremely dizzy and barely noticed the guy standing a few feet away who pulled a knife. She slid down the wall and remained seated on the ground, the guy with the cut up face kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin.  
"Aw, don't quit now sweetheart, I like them feisty" he taunted and she spit him in the face before yanking her head away, not caring whether he slapped her again or not.  
"Chris!" the guy in front of her called out angrily and the guy with the knife stepped forward.  
"Give me the knife" he ordered and Chris handed it over with a smile, Caroline flinching slightly when the cold blade touched her cheek.  
"I think we should do something about this pretty face of yours" the guy said and dragged the blade down her cheek, she felt the skin opening and grit her teeth together, not wanting to give them anymore pleasure from her pain.  
"Come on sweetheart, how about we start with those pretty blue eyes" he said and placed the knife under her left eye, Caroline looking at him defiantly and he only chuckled at her stubborn persistence.  
"Hmm, maybe the lips, what do you think guys, lips or eyes?" he said and looked over his shoulder at the men standing behind him, all of them chuckling at the question and Caroline used the moment of distraction to strike out, grabbing the knife from his hand and plunging it into his shoulder.  
He yelled out and fell down on the ground onto his back, his friends rushing to help him up, all of them supporting him to his feet where he grabbed the knife and gritted his teeth before pulling out the knife that was still imbedded in his shoulder. Caroline looked up at him through clouded eyes, and his entire face was contorted into a mix of pain and bright hot rage.  
"You crazy bitch, I'm going to shred you!" he hissed and broke loose of his buddies, lunging towards Caroline who closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the knife to register.  
When nothing happened she opened her eyes in a daze and couldn't understand anything when she saw the guy with the knife drop to the ground in front of her, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been.  
She realized there was something wrong with her hearing as she could see the other three men screaming and running towards the exit of the alley, but she could hear no sound. Suddenly one of them landed at her feet, his neck was snapped clean and she turned her head slowly to see another one being held up against the wall by a man she hadn't seen before, he was tall and his skin was dark, he was extremely strong from what she could see and then he plunged his hand into the chest of the man, and then dropped him to the floor.  
She didn't know what happened to the third guy, the last thing she remembered was the dark man moving towards her before her eyes gave in and everything was gone. _

_She blinked her eyes open and when she looked around she was lying on a soft bed in a room she had never seen before, her entire body was sore and as memories flooded into her mind she could vaguely hear herself screaming before the doors opened and the guy she recognized as her rescuer stepped into the room.  
"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he promised with his hands up as he slowly approached her. She scrambled as far back into the bed as she could and grabbed a pillow, putting it in front of her like she could use it as some sort of shield.  
"Who are you?" she whispered and he lowered his hands and took a seat at the edge of the bed.  
"My name is Marcel" he introduced himself and she swallowed before putting down the pillow and eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Where am I, what happened?" she was starting to panic when he put a soothing hand on top of hers and she managed to calm down.  
"You were attacked three nights ago, I brought you back to my place, don't worry, no one can hurt you here" he promised and she put a hand to her forehead as she sank further into the bed, the memories pushing themselves into her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut to try and block it out.  
"Three days?" she whispered and opened her eyes.  
"Yeah, you were pretty banged up" he said with a small smile and she looked away, her eyes going blank.  
"How am I still alive?" she asked to no one and he sighed, standing up and going into an adjoining bathroom, coming back with a glass of water that he handed her.  
"It's complicated" he only said and she didn't comment anymore, only taking the glass from him and nodding.  
"Thank you" she said and he watched her for a moment before he left her alone. _

_She was standing on a bridge, looking down at the flowing water beneath her, thinking about everything that had happened recently. One week and the nightmares were excruciating, she hadn't seen Marcel since she left his house and she couldn't go back to Mystic Falls, somehow she knew nothing good would come of that and so she had come to one conclusion. Caroline Forbes wasn't important to this world, there was no reason for her existence and she didn't see any point in prolonging her own suffering any longer than necessary.  
The wind ruffled through her hair and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she let go of the railing, the only thing keeping her planted. She felt herself drop and the moment everyone spoke of, the moment where your entire life flashes before your eyes when you die, all of it was true as she fell towards the water and then she hit the surface and it all disappeared. _

_She could hear voices, how was that possible, she was dead wasn't she? She opened her eyes and woke in a familiar room, she was back at Marcel's place. She sat up and groaned as her mouth started aching, she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she opened her mouth and used her fingers to feel her gums where she suddenly saw fangs break through.  
She clapped a hand over her mouth and took a startled step back before turning away from the mirror and going back to the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth for she didn't know how long, before Marcel came in and watched her for a moment before he sat down next to her.  
"What am I?" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes and he stroked her hair soothingly before he made a decision and showed her his second nature, the true face of a vampire.  
"You __**can **__be a vampire" he said and his face turned back to normal, Caroline didn't even flinch when she saw him, somehow she'd already known.  
"What do you mean?" she questioned before she groaned as memories she didn't know she had flooded into her mind, she unconsciously curled into Marcels side as all the bad memories reappeared and when they were over she looked at him with wide blank eyes.  
"It's up to you honey, you can either feed and become a creature of the night, or you can choose not to and die" he told her and she looked down at her hands, not knowing if she wanted to live her life as a monster when she had already chosen death as a human.  
"Think of this though, if you become a vampire, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise" he winked before standing up and leaving her again. After a lot of time thinking over her options the only thing lingering in her mind was his promise and so she fed on a guy, she didn't kill him because Marcel stopped her, but she fed and completed the transition. _

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and pulled her hands back, tucking them around her knees and looking out the window at the emerging sun, not realizing how fast time had gone by.  
"After that Marcel took me in and taught me the rules, I've been trying to stay out of trouble since then, but it's hard with the witches and vampires not getting along. Especially when you have friends on both sides" she said and turned her head with a small smile.  
"But that's a story for another time" she said and jumped of the bed, rounding it and giving Davina a hug.  
"I think I should get home, I promise to come around more often" she said before moving towards the door. Rebekah looking at her for a moment before putting on her booths and getting of the bed.  
"I should leave as well" she said and gave Davina a small smile who surprisingly returned it.  
"Good night Caroline" Davina said quietly and Caroline knew it was her way of saying she was sorry for what happened to her.

The two blondes walked down the stairs in silence and Caroline could tell Rebekah wanted to say something but she wouldn't push it. It wasn't until they were outside that Rebekah finally spoke.  
"Do you need a ride?" she asked and motioned for her car and after thinking about it for a few seconds Caroline smiled and nodded her head.  
"Thank you" she said as they drove towards the city and Rebekah glanced at her shortly before turning back to the road.  
"No, thank you Caroline, for sharing" she said and Caroline looked out the window and bit her lip thoughtfully.  
"I know you must have seen and experienced a lot in your life, but I haven't" she explained and Rebekah frowned at her words.  
"What do you mean?" Caroline turned to look at her and sighed.  
"All I know is the pain I suffered in Mystic Falls and the life I live here, and still I want to experience so much more, but is it worth it? This world we live in, is it worth living for?" Rebekah thought over the words carefully before answering them.  
"Well, every century I haven't been desiccated by my brother I suffered through pain, but I saw so much beauty and have so many happy memories. You are still young Caroline, the world has so much to offer you if you just give it a chance" she told her honestly and Caroline smiled at that, thinking that maybe there was a reason for her existence anyway. Maybe human Caroline was never supposed to make something of herself, but vampire Caroline was strong and she could do something, she could see the world if she wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9: Take a chance

"A ball?"  
"Yes, dear sister, a ball. I was thinking a masquerade perhaps" Klaus said leaning against her bedroom door and she looked at him disbelievingly.  
"With everything happening you want to host a ball?" she crossed her arms and gave him one of her "are you insane" looks that he only grinned at before shrugging.  
"That is exactly _why _I think a ball is a good idea Rebekah. We need to celebrate the taking back of our city and what better way to do it then with a grand party?" he coaxed and she narrowed her eyes at the spark of scheming in her brothers eyes, but she couldn't deny she would enjoy something as trivial as planning and hosting a ball for the elite of New Orleans, something to keep her out of all the supernatural drama in this city.  
"Fine" she resided, putting up a finely manicured finger to stop Klaus from saying another word before she was done.  
"But I want free reigns, when you ask me to do this, you ask _me _to do it. You can have a say on who to invite, but that is it, unless of course I ask for your help." She demanded and he smiled before entering the room and stopping in front of Rebekah, placing his hands softly on her shoulders and placing a kiss on top of her head.  
"Whatever you need sister" he promised and she was shocked at the tenderness he was showing her, Klaus never showed any feelings of affection.  
"I trust you don't need much time" he stated and pulled away, she blinked out of her daze and frowned at his words.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I would like the ball to be hosted next week" he simply said and she gaped at him.  
"_Next week?!_" she shrieked and felt like strangling her hybrid older brother.  
"Are you bloody insane?!" He smirked and turned around, going to leave, but he stopped in the door and turned around.  
"If you can't do it, I understand" he teased and Rebekah huffed indignantly at his words, knowing perfectly well he was challenging her on purpose and she was buying right into it.  
"Of course I _can _do it! Next Saturday!" she hissed and he left her room chuckling, knowing New Orleans was about to experience a party like no other.

* * *

Caroline walked into Rousseaus and shrugged out of her jacket, taking a seat at the bar and thinking about everything that had happened since the originals had come to town, how everything had changed.  
"Hey Caroline" she smiled and looked up at Cami, she realized she hadn't talked to her in ages and she missed it, she always felt human when she was with Cami.  
"Hey" she looked around the empty bar and raised a teasing brow.  
"A busy day I see" Cami laughed and wiped her hands on an apron before rounding the bar and taking a seat next to Caroline.  
"Yeah, can't complain" she grinned before her features turned serious and she looked at Caroline with worry.  
"I haven't seen you much lately, are you okay?" she asked and Caroline sighed, resting her head on Cami's shoulder and closing her eyes, just pretending for a moment that she was a human teenage girl struggling with normal teenage problems, getting comforted by a friend.  
"I'd be lying if I said yes" Caroline admitted and Cami wrapped an arm around her shoulder without saying anything, just giving her the friendly comfort Caroline seemed to need at the moment.  
"I just want you know that I'm here for you sweetie, I know you won't tell me everything but if you ever feel like talking you know where to find me" she said and Caroline sat up, giving her a smile filled with gratitude.  
"You know Cami, I'm glad you're my friend, I don't know what I would have done without you" she said honestly and Cami laughed it away before standing up and going back behind the bar.  
"You would still have had Marcel and Sophie" she stated and Caroline supposed she was right, but that wouldn't have made things easier, that would have just left her even more in the middle and she didn't think she would have stuck around New Orleans if that were the case.  
"Yeah, but none of them are you" she smiled and watched as Cami gave a wave to whoever stepped into the bar.

"Hey Klaus, how are you?" Caroline tensed and refrained from turning to look at him, but she couldn't help but look at him as he took a seat next to her.  
"Fine, thank you" he smiled and Cami turned around to grab him his usual drink of scotch, Caroline remaining silent, afraid of even moving around him.  
"And how are you love?" she closed her eyes as it was clear the question was directed at her and she tried to convince herself that Klaus wasn't Damon, but she had seen him slaughter vampire after vampire like she was sure Damon had slaughtered human after human, for the first time she understood that she was afraid of him.  
"Fine" she kept it short and avoided eye contact, but despite the realization of her fear for the man, she couldn't get away from the undeniable attraction to him and so she didn't manage to look away from him for long.  
"Come now love, give me a little more than that" he coaxed and she turned to him with her best mask on and gave him a fake smile.  
"I am absolutely perfect if you must know" she said and grabbed her jacket, getting of the stool and heading for the door.  
"But I am kind of in a hurry, so if you'll excuse me" she said and tried to act cool as she trained her eyes on the door.  
"Bye Cami!" she called over her shoulder as she pushed open the door and rushed out, taking deep breaths before continuing down the street, letting out a small scream when he was suddenly in front of her.

* * *

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologized and she glared at him with a hand placed over her heart.  
"But you do" she muttered before she could stop the words and turned around to go, but she was stopped when he grabbed her arm softly and kept her from walking away.  
"Please Caroline, give me a chance, get to know me" he smiled and she looked at him considering, a small smirk appeared on his lips at her hesitation.  
"I dare you" he said playfully and it was this side of him that made him different from Damon, that made her feel comfortable around him, he wasn't only the man she had seen killing, he was also fun and playful.  
"I…" she trailed of before smiling and shaking her head.  
"Fine, I'll give you a chance" she gave in and his grin widened as he offered her his arm and with a shred of doubt in her mind she accepted, but she was prepared to leave at any minute should things go awry.

* * *

It was strange for him being back in the place he had called home for so many years, the place he had grown up and been turned, the place he had considered the only safe place time and time again, and now it wasn't his anymore.  
"Marcel?" he looked up to see Rebekah frowning down at him with her hands placed on the railing and her damp hair hanging loosely down her back, he remembered how much he had loved her when he was still human, how much he cared for her still.  
"What are you doing here?" she wondered and he shrugged, raising a glass of scotch to his mouth and taking a walk around the courtyard.  
"Revisiting old memories maybe" she looked down at her hands for a moment before she joined him in the courtyard with a few feet between them and it hurt her to know that no matter how much she cared for him and no matter how much she would give up for him, he wouldn't do the same for her.  
"Caroline told me her story" she told him and he was surprised for a moment, he never figured Caroline would tell her story to anyone else, but the fact that she had told Rebekah meant something.  
"And?" he questioned and raised the glass to his lips once again.  
"And" Rebekah sighed and looked away from him, at some flowers growing near the wall.  
"She's strong the baby vampire, but she should be careful, you both should, both of my brothers has taken an interest in her. Also, now I know why she is of such importance to you, I don't yet see her significance to the witches" she told him honestly and Marcel laughed at that, before he flashed right in front of her, Rebekah's breath hitching slightly.  
"You and me both Bekah, she won't tell me and no matter how many witches I ask, none of them will give me an answer" he told her and he was so close she could almost taste the scotch on his lips.  
"Well then, perhaps it is in all of our interests to find out" Rebekah whispered and swallowed, Marcel looking at her lips with hungry eyes before his hands came up to caress her cheeks and he cocked his head to the side.  
"Maybe it is" he agreed before he locked their lips together, sealing their little union with a kiss, one that he hoped he wouldn't regret in the long run.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked as she looked out at the river and Klaus smiled secretively at her, taking her hand and leading her down onto the docks.  
"It's a surprise" he told her before going behind her and covering her eyes with his hand, she instinctively brought up her own hands to curl around his wrist.  
"Trust me Caroline" he whispered in her ear and she swallowed before slowly taking her hands down to her sides again and letting him lead her forward.  
She gasped when her feet bumped into an edge and she almost fell forward, but his hand was there around her waist, keeping her steady and she couldn't suppress the shiver that came when his hand touched the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up.  
"Easy love, I've got you" he assured her and instructed her to lift her foot slightly and take another step, she could tell she was on a boat from the flowing movements beneath her feet.  
"I'm going to let you go now" he told her quietly before removing his hand from her eyes and then the one around her waist.  
She opened her eyes and was struck by the beautiful view of the river reflecting the stars above.  
"What…" he stepped up next to her and placed his hands on the railing, admiring the view with her in silence for a few moments.  
"The Canal Street Ferry, I don't know whether or not you've taken it before, but if not it is something I thought you should see" he told her quietly and she cocked her head to look at him, noticing how when he smiled his dimples made him look anything but dangerous.  
"What?" he asked when she didn't look away and she blushed at being caught and turned away.  
"Nothing, you're just…" her lips turned up to a smile and she looked at him briefly as the boat left the dock.  
"You're nothing like I expected" she admitted and he chuckled at that, turning so he had his back to the railing, looking at her from the side.  
"Let me guess; you expected pure evil?" his right brow was cocked and she let out a small laugh before giving a small nod.  
"Pretty much yeah" she admitted and gave him a shy smile.  
"You know Caroline, I won't deny I'm worse than most" he told her truthfully and she thought it over, but she could tell there was something else in his words.  
"But?" he smiled and leaned in close to her.  
"Promise not to tell?" he breathed and she swallowed, feeling a little dizzy at the closeness.  
All she could do was nod and her hands tightened on the railing as she felt his lips next to her ear.  
"I always have a reason for the things I do, they may not be good, but they are reasons" she was surprised about his honesty, he didn't try and explain why he did what he did, he simply told her his way of justifying his actions.  
"Sometimes you do what you have to do" she said out into the night and he remained silent next to her, both of them just enjoying the ride and the chill breeze wafting over their faces.  
"You know," she looked at him and turned to the side, he followed her so they were both facing each other.  
"I thought you and your siblings were nothing but trouble, pure evil at some point, but you're not that bad, Rebekah is actually kind of sweet, and you…" she trailed off, her words stopping as she got lost in his deep blue eyes.  
"You are something else" she breathed and took a step forward, deciding that for once she would put her past behind her and do what she wanted to.  
He looked from her eyes to her lips and back again, then he took a step forward and it was mere inches separating them, she didn't pull back when he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. She swallowed and kept her eyes locked on his, closing them when he leaned in and melting into him as their lips met, their tongues doing a slow dance.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his hand on her cheek, the other one steadying at her waist. And for the first time in a long time Caroline felt good, she had done something for herself and she would be damned the consequences when it felt this good.


End file.
